


“¡Sí!”

by NovemberWings



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Race ha viajado a los estados unidos y de repente es solo en el mundo.¿Estará Spot su héroe?





	“¡Sí!”

Race corre sin rumbo fijo por toda de la cuidad, lágrimas en sus mejillas, pensamientos ruidos en su cabeza. Él es solo.   
En su cumpleaños trece, hace dos meses su madre y él tuvieron que partir a su padre, por causa de estaba peligroso… les pegaba mucho y han viajado de España a los Estados Unidos, específicamente Nueva York. Race ha estado entusiasmado al principal, a pesar del hecho que el viaje en el bote era difícil, ¡porque los Estados Unidos son el mayor país en todo el mundo!

Cuándo hubieron llegado habría estado divertido y emotivo pero en general los dos estaban entusiasmados empezar sus vidas nuevas – pero entonces la realidad de vida empieza. La madre de Race no pudo entender nada, ni la gente aquí ni el idioma, y como resultado ni descubrir un trabajo. No pudo hablar con nadie. No pudo preguntar para un trabajo. Y el pero era que no pudo descubrir o pagar para un hogar. Durmieron en las calles y Race era frío y tenía miedo y hambre todo el tiempo… 

Pronto, ella descubrió un trabajo pero no deciría a Race que. Paró viendo a sus lugar en las calles durante la noche y volvería en la mañana… ya Race entendió. No le gustó nada pero no pudo decir nada – ¿qué otro puedan hacer?

Cada día su madre va a trabajar durante el día y la noche y volvería en la mañana temprana abrazarse y besarse… hasta que no vuelves.  
Race ha esperado para ella para horas. Toda día ha esperado en su lugar y mendigó por el dinero. Ganó bastante comprar alguno pan y comí medio. Agarró el otro medio por su madre pero no volviste la noche próxima nada. Race ha llorado toda noche y no durmió nada. 

La próxima mañana fue a descubrir su madre. Corrí a través de las calles llorando, mirando en todos los callejónes – esperando descubrir su madre bien… pero no es que ocurrió. Cegó por su lágrimas se cayó y gritó en dolor. Lentamente, elevó su vista y miró una vista que le seguiría siempre.

En un callejón el cuerpo de su madre se extendió en suelo. Sus ojos y boca eran abiertos con su falda se subió por encima de su cintura. Era sangre por todo del suelo. Era quieta… demasiado quieta y Race supo, con el parando de su corazón, que su madre ha muerto. Miró fijamente por un tiempo largo antes se puso de pie y anduvo a su madre. La cubrió con su falda y se cerró sus ojos y boca y se extendió junto a su cuerpo y se abrazó llorando. Se quedó este para horas ante decidió moverse. Así puso de pie y anduvo fuera.  
Ha viajado a su lugar y se sentó hasta la noche. Las calles fueron vaícas, todavía en sus casas y camas y Race necesitó correr. Así lo hizo.

Que es cómo ya es corriendo a través de las calles de Nueva York, no conociendo donde esta o donde ir. Completamente solo. En todo el mundo tiene nadie. Nadie. Corre y corre y corre hasta su piernas quemando con dolor, pero no pasa nada. No puede hablar con nadie, ni trabajar, ni entender otros. Moriría solo. Y pronto.

Repentinamente, corre contra un objeto y se cayó al suelo. Se dobló del dolor antes elevó se vista ver el objeto y entonces vio que el objeto era, en realidad, un persona – en concreto un adolescente. Race se sentó miedo llenar su venas. Abrí su boca disculparse antes recordó que no pudo hablar inglés, su temor aumentó. Este niño le dañaría. El niño le gritó:  
“Hey!” pero Race no se comprendió esta palabra o las palabras que la siguiendo. El niño detuve para un momento y Race en voz baja dijo:  
“Lo siento.” Con las lágrimas pesadas. El niño dijo poca más palabras en inglés antes diciendo:  
“¿Italiano?” La palabra fue una sorpresa grande, era la primer palabra que Race ha entiendo completamente para dos meses, anonadando a silencio. Otra pausa antes el niño dijo, “¿Español?” Y ahora Race quiso llorar para un otro razón. Alguno le entenderían. Se sintió un gemido dejar su boca que sigue con un;  
“¡Sí!”  
El niño se arrodilló junto a Race en el suelo.  
“¿Estas bien?” El niño le pregunó, y Race asintió, el otro niño sonrío. “Yo solo pregunto porque tú estas llorando.” Dijo borrando su lágrimas. Fue claro que este niño no habló español con fluidez pero no le importa nada; pudo entender Race y Race pudo entenderle.   
“Lo sé.” Race se sorbí, aún impactado por el niño que puede entender.  
“¿Por qué?”  
“Mi madre murió y ya estoy solo...” lloró, “no sé donde yo estoy, no tengo un idea que hacer nada y nadie en este país me entienden. No puedo ganar un trabajo y será sin hogar siempre.” El niño abrí su brazos y Race se desplomó a les y sollozó hasta no tenía más lágrimas. El niño le dejó llorar hasta ha terminado y entonces se mueve de regreso mirar a la cara de Race.  
“¿Qué es tú nombre?”  
“Race,” dijo limpiando su mejillas de su lágrimas, “¿y tu?”  
“Spot.” Sentaron para un momento en silencio.

“Race, quiero ofrecer una opción qué puedas hacer si quieres.” Las orejas de Race se espabilan.  
“¿Qué?”  
“Entiendo que estas es solo, y para este lo siento mucho, pero yo puedo darte un lugar vivir y ayudarte aprender y mejorar tú ingles y eventualmente descubrir un trabajo.” Spot dijo casualmente pero para Race este es alguno imposible.  
“Por favor, lo sé no puedo hablar ingles pero no necesitas estar cruel y mentir a me.” Puso de pie, andar fuera pero Spor le paró con un mano en su hombro.  
“No es una mentira. Yo puedo.” Race le dio un expresión especulativo, antes decidiendo jugar el juego de Spot. No pueda dolor demasiado.  
“Continua…”   
“Básicamente, soy newsie y puedas ser newsie también.” Spot explica.  
“¿Qué es?”  
“Estamos un grupo de niños, tenemos cinco a diecinueve años, y nuestro trabajo es que vendemos periódicos al adultos idiotas.” Río. Race ha visto algunos niños en las calles gritando y saludando los periódicos.  
“Pero no puedo hablar inglés. ¿Cómo venderá los periódicos?”  
“Pues, no harás ya pero harás. Hasta entonces puedes vivir con nosotros, y no preocupas porque tenemos muchos étnicas y idiomas en su hogar, y te aprenderemos ingles y antes lo conoces estarás vendiendo los periódicos como nosotros.” Se interrumpí, “Te importáramos y te querremos… si quieres?”  
“¡Sí!” dijo sin hesitación. “Me gustaría este mucho. Gracias, Spot.” Y Race le dio una sonrisa verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos.  
> Este es mi primer fanfiction en español y dios era dificil escribir!  
> Quiero decir que español no es mi primer idioma, es ingles, pero estoy aprendiendo espanol en este momento y he sido aprendieno hace cinco años. Habría notado que no es mucho ficion para newsies en espanol y conocí ¿por que no?  
> Lo siento para todos los errores pero traté mi mejor. Lo siento si ofenda alguna con mi espanol terrible pero quería tratar alguno nuevo.
> 
> Tambien, en una nota otra me gustaría mucho si una persona leyendo este te gustaría hablar conmigo en tumblr o otros redes sociales ayudarme mejorar mi espanol?  
> Si quieres ayudarme dime y podemos orginazar este.
> 
> Pero si no quieras hacer esta, por favor dejarme un comento! Me gustaría conocer si quieres mi historia o si he hecho errores.  
> Muchas gracias!


End file.
